The Teleri Queen of Mirkwood
by MaryKiddFangirl
Summary: Legolas parte hacia Valinor con Gimli y se encuentra con una elfa que estaba escondida muy profundamente en sus recuerdos. Mother/Son relationship Thranduil/Wife canon.


Capitulo 1

Bueno queridos lectores, este es otro fanfic que he creado recientemente, luego de ver BOFA. Como a creo que a todos les ha pasado, me quedaron dudas o las ganas de saber mas sobre la naneth de Legolas. Y aquí vamos a ahondar en esta relación padre/hijo/madre del bosque negro. Espero que les guste, dejen rewievs, favoritien, pongan follow si les apetece y espero que disfruten esta historia. Si tiene muchas visitas y gusta sigo, si no lo dejo como esta.

'…Habéis vertido la sangre de vuestros parientes con injusticia y habéis manchado la tierra de Aman…' -Extracto de la profecía de la maldición de Mandos.-

«Pero en cuanto a nuestros blancos navíos, no proceden de vosotros. No aprendimos ese arte de los Noldor, sino de los Señores del Mar; los blancos maderos los trabajamos con nuestras propias manos, las blancas velas fueron tejidas por nuestras esposas e hijas. Por tanto, no las daremos ni las venderemos ni por alianza ni por amistad. Porque te digo, Fëanor hijo de Finwë, éstas son para nosotros como las gemas de los Noldor: la obra de nuestros corazones, que nunca podremos repetir.»

Lagolas llevaba varios días en el medio del mar con su querido amigo Gimli. No se acordaba cuantos días porque ni siquiera se había puesto a contarlos. La vida ahora era más fácil que hacia tantos años. Ya no había guerras, por lo tanto no tenia de que preocuparse.

Pasaba todo el día hablando con Gimli sobre muchas cosas. Por la noche miraban las estrellas y le enseñaba al enano algo de elfico, que aunque no le iba a decir nada a su amigo, se le daba muy mal. Pero lo que más intrigaba a Legolas era como el mar parecía conversar con él y le daban ganas de cantar por las maravillas que veía en el agua.

El mar había estado calmo casi todo el tiempo. Aunque inquietaba el murmullo que siempre parecía tener en sus oídos elficos, Legolas preguntaba a Gimli cada tanto si podía escuchar los pequeños murmullos, pero no con éxito.

Gimli se reía profundamente de él.

-'Ya estas empezando a temer a los fantasmas'-, decía el, pues creía erróneamente que lo que Legolas escuchaba eran los espíritus de hombres que habían perecido en el mar.

Lo único que el elfo hacía en esos momentos era rodar los ojos y burlarse del miedo que el enano le tenía a los fantasmas.

-No dejaré que más elfos de orejas puntiagudas sepan mi temor a los fantasmas mortales, si dices algo te arrancaré la cabeza con mi hacha.- decía Gimli.

Legolas podía ver que Gimli ahora temía no ser aceptado en Aman. Lo cual era una bobada. Gimli podía ser un enano, pero había sido un buen amigo de los elfos, y además un portador del anillo.

Oh ese anillo, por las que habían pasado. Todavía sentía una pena terrible en su corazón por la muerte de su amigo Aragorn.

Aún recordaba el día que marchó desde su bosque negro hasta bien al norte y conoció a un adolescente muy sagaz y valiente, así comenzó su larga amistad.

En ese momento que sus pensamientos eran oscuros, Gimli que llevaba ya unas horas dormido, se levantó rápidamente. En los labios de Legolas se formó una sonrisa pequeña.

Gimli miró hacia los cuatro lados de la embarcación y luego al alto elfo. El cual siempre estaba o de pie o sentado. Con los remos. Nunca parecía descansar.

El pelo de Legolas se mecía con el viento que venía desde las profundas aguas color trasparente.

-¿Sigues escuchando los murmullos?- Preguntó el enano con la voz ronca. Su barba estaba más larga y descuidada que nunca.

-Desde el primer día que decidí ponerme a hacer este pequeño barco los escucho, como dijo la dama Galadriel. No deseo dejar este mar nunca más en mi vida.- Dijo Legolas.

Recordó como había sido que en su mente se fue formando la idea de hacer la pequeña pero poderosa embarcación.

Lo había pensado, había buscado los materiales y luego no recordaba nada de como lo había creado. Según Gimli y su padre había sido el mismo, e incluso tenía su marca de creación. Pero ahora no recordaba cómo.

Desde ese momento al ver la cara soñadora de su padre al ver a su único hijo construyendo su primer barco, deseó que no se le pasara por su mente la idea de que todo este nuevo talento oculto recientemente encontrado, venía de la sangre de su madre.

Su padre nunca hablaba de ella. No había tumba y él no tenía ningún recuerdo.

Pero las palabras de Galadriel ya tan lejos, los secretos en los ojos anhelantes de su padre y este nuevo murmullo en el agua decían que su madre podía estar viva en valinor.

No quería hacerse muchas ilusiones, pero la idea estaba en su mente y cada tanto invadía todos sus pensamientos. Aunque ni una vez su barco se desviaba. No había duda, hablaban de su talento para el mar y los barcos.

Hasta ahora, el solo había sido bueno con el arco y las espadas. Era un guerrero. Y no se le daba bien cantar.

Otra vez la voz de su amigo lo sacó de sus recuerdos

-¿Cuánto falta? Estoy harto de estar en el medio del agua. Quiero ver tierra y montañas, Legolas.

El susodicho bajó la vista hacia el enano que estaba sentado en una punta de la embarcación, y al contestar sus ojos destilaban paciencia.

-Falta siempre un poco menos, mi amigo.

Justo cuando Legolas dijo esto mismo, al frente se divisó una costa hermosa. Parecía una playa y al ser de noche, en el agua había pequeñas luces que parecían estrellas. El mar se juntaba con el cielo y era un espectáculo maravilloso.

En una hora o dos horas, esa vista se fue acercando a sus poderosos ojos azules. Y más dentro del continente pudo ver toda una serie de edificios altos, color blanco pálido, como de perlas de mar y en vez de paredes a veces había columnas largas y lustrosas.

El barco tocó suavemente la arena y Legolas saltó gracilmente, como lo haría un joven de 20 años y no un elfo de 2000.

Gimli lo siguió luego, con su hacha en la mano.

Legolas miró hacia el mientras avanzaba por la arena y le dijo en un susurro.

-No creo que necesites eso por aquí.- Señalando el utensilio de guerra que estaba en las manos carnosas del enano.

Gimli bajó su hacha pero la sostuvo fuertemente.

¿Esto es valinor? Se preguntaba Legolas. Pues nunca lo había imaginado así.

Todavía era de noche y la luna estaba llena a un costado celebrando a los millares de estrellas que se reflejaban en el mar y nadie venía a recibirlos.

Hasta que de uno de los edificios más cercanos bajó una figura, un poco menos alta que Legolas, pero con un aura regia y elegante.

Parecía que tenía pelo negro, muy muy largo y a la distancia Legolas ya sabía que era una elfa.

Pero no sabía quién era.

Llevaba un vestido blanco, de miles de diamantes, a lo lejos su ojos parecían azules, pero brillaban como una luz en la oscuridad.

Más se fue acercando más se podía ver la pequeña sonrisa que tenía en su cara perfecta, al verlos a ellos dos.

Tenían la boca abierta y Gimli parecía enojado por alguna causa.

La elfa bajó hacia la playa, donde seguían los dos, por unas escaleras de mármol hasta que tocó la arena.

Cerró los ojos y tomó aire de mar profundamente. Cuando abrió los ojos, Gimli pudo ver que había miles de historias en ellos, brillaban con una intensidad muy lejana y fuerte, como de miles de años.

Al principio los elfos le habían dado miedo por esa razón, los ojos de ellos, parecían profundos lagos con historias lejanas. Ahora le había vuelto el temor y gruñía de vez en cuando.

Legolas puso una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo.

Mientras tanto la elfa recién llegada, habría sus largos y pálidos brazos en bienvenida y les decía en lengua común:

-Bienvenidos a Alqualonde, Legolas hijo mío y Gimli hijo de Gloin.

Las olas golpearon fuertemente al mismo tiempo que la elfa decía eso y Legolas abrió los ojos como platos, como aquella vez que había visto a su primer balrog con sus propios ojos.

De los ojos de la elfa, los cuales se veían ilusionados, cayeron varias lágrimas de emoción.

Y Legolas supo en su corazón elfico que aquella elfa era su querida y perdida naneth que nunca había podido conocer.

Una Falmari, una elfa del mar.

Todo lo que le había pasado de pronto calló en su lugar y entendió todo.

Y a pesar de que no era muy usado o muy bien visto entre su raza, corrió dejando a un más boquiabierto enano a las orillas del mar, para saltar en los tan esperados brazos de la madre que al fin había recuperado a su querido hijo.

Y ese abrazo no fue incómodo, se sintió como se siente la arena en los pies, suave y cálida.

El mar sonrió con ellos.


End file.
